My Queen
by RickyRiddle
Summary: Haru became the new chairwoman of Myojo Academy and Nio doesn't take it well. NioXHaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! So this is a special fic, it's not about a ship I particularly ship, but it's my girlfriend OTP so I decided to write this for her. And I want to thank her for helping me edit this fic.**

* * *

"This is where our paths diverge, Nio-san."

Nio couldn't believe the scene unfolding in front of her. She gazed at the woman she viewed as her queen with incomprehension wracking her mind, the wind whipping over the roof and past the helicopter that they stood by.

"W-Why?! Did… did I fail you?"

"No, you did nothing wrong," Yuri replied.

"Then why…?! I don't understand- why are you leaving me? I must stay by your side- I belong to you- you're my queen!"

"Ah, this is where you're wrong. You no longer belong to me, nor am I your queen."

"What… what do you mean… how?!"

Yuri remained quiet for a moment, smiling in the same way she always does, the smile Nio found so beautiful. A superficial and empty smile.

"Ichinose Haru survived Class Black. She succeeded in her initiation. She is now the new Queen Bee, and Myojo Academy shall be her hive. A hive can't have two queens, and so I must leave."

"Then bring me with you… !"

"I can't. By succeeding me as Myojo's chairwoman, Ichinose-san will inherit everything that belongs to me. And that includes you, Nio-san."

Nio couldn't accept what she was hearing. She fell on her knees, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I don't want that! I only belong to you! You're my queen! I will never accept her as my queen. I hate her! Please, don't leave me with her!"

"Ichinose-san will be a formidable Queen Bee. The clan never has never had a queen like her- a queen that… can feel and be loved. I'm certain she'll bring interesting changes that will be for the better of the clan and of the world. And she'll take great care of you."

"Someone like that will doom the clan! She's dumb and naive- she wants no one to die, but it's impossible! She's going to ruin century-long traditions…"

"Maybe the clan needs to break free from old traditions- be more modern, in a sense- and I'm convinced Ichinose-san will be the one to accomplish that. And you'll be by her side as her guardian, helping her along the way."

Nio was rendered speechless, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Yuri turned back on her, walking towards the helicopter. Nio immediately rose up, running towards her, incapable of accepting her parting. But before she could reach her, Yuri swiveled around, glaring at her with a cold gaze.

"_Don't move_," Yuri ordered.

Nio was paralyzed. She couldn't even take a step forward. Not with a command like that. Yuri wasn't smiling anymore, no, she was emotionless, an expression Nio never saw on her face.

"You'll stay with Ichinose-san and serve her. This is not negotiable."

"B-But…. I… I love you!"

"No, you don't. And I don't love you either. You're only under the influence of my power."

"I don't care! I just want to stay by your side, no matter what! You're my queen, always...!"

"Nio-san, that's enough. Let me give you one last order, as your 'queen'."

Yuri felt so distant- so unrelentingly cold that Nio involuntarily shuddered.

"As soon as I disappear from your sight, I will no longer be your queen. Your queen will be then Ichinose-san, whom you must serve, obey and protect, until she says otherwise."

Nio knew it was over now. She could feel her entire being be overtaken by a force that she couldn't fight back. Yuri lowered her arm and her usual smile came back.

"Goodbye, Nio-san. Take care of Ichinose-san, and… allow yourself to experience true love."

With that, Yuri finally entered the helicopter and shut the door. Nio watched powerlessly her queen flew away until she had passed the skyline. Her stomach sank when she knew what it meant. Haru was now her queen. Upon this realization, Nio fell to the ground, crying in despair at the loss of the only queen she wanted to serve.

* * *

"Many new girls have been born to the clan. What are you planning for their training?" Nio asked.

Sitting at her desk, Haru was deep in thought, pondering the question with doubt spread across her face. Nio disliked seeing her there. It used to be Yuri's desk- _her_ office- she who was the only real queen that deserved this place. But she had to admit, a suit jacket and tie did fit Haru quite well.

"About that… I have... nothing planned," Haru admitted.

It took a lot of effort for Nio to not let her true emotions show themselves. She had a feeling Haru would say that, but she couldn't help but be surprised regardless.

"... Nothing at all? Then how are you going to form your successor? What about the next Class Black?"

"I... have decided to abolish that. No more Class Black or targetting girls from the clan. I don't want anyone… to go through what I did anymore," Haru replied.

"Then how will your successor be ready to take your place? Queen Bees get stronger the more their lives are threatened, so how one would become strong enough to lead the clan if you do away with all of that?"

"Even without our intervention, girls go through a lot in their life. The clan is big, and so one of them may experience enough hardship to grow her power stronger and be a fine candidate as my successor. Anyways, I still have plenty of time before I have to choose a successor. I don't want any more bloodshed for the clan- no one needs to suffer anymore."

Nio expected that. Of course, it didn't stop it from grating on her severely. Haru was no queen- she was just a little princess, naive and unrealistic. There was no way it could work- the clan would collapse under Haru's rule. Nio wished she could kill her so a more competent queen- preferably Yuri, could take her place. But it was impossible. She received the order to serve, obey and protect Haru. Attempting to murder her would go against that order. She was really condemned to serve this incompetent queen and fall with her.

"As you wish, Ichinose-san."

"Ah, please, you can still call me Haru."

"Very well, Haru-chan."

Haru suddenly rose from her chair and approached her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Nio, I want things to stay the same between us. It's not because I'm the chairwoman now that I want you to view me differently. I know things didn't end the best way between us, but I believe in the friendship we had during Class Black. I want things to be like before- I want us to be friends! It's not an order... but a request."

Nio nearly laughed. If Haru thought they were really friends, then she was more stupid than she thought. She never viewed Haru as a friend, nor anyone in Class Black. To be frank, she hated them all. She only acted friendly with them for the sake of her role as the arbitrator. Just as before, for the sake of her role as the queen's property, she's going to pretend to be friends with her.

"Of course, let's be friends!~" Nio replied with her best fake smile.

Haru smiled too, but hers was sincere. It was less beautiful than Yuri's smile, but more… warm? Not that it mattered to Nio.

"Oh, by the way, are you free next Saturday?" Haru suddenly asked.

"I work for you. I'm only free when you allow me to be."

"Then it's decided! Next Saturday, we're going on a date together!" Haru exclaimed excitedly.

"... A date?"

"You know, hanging out somewhere as friends!"

"Oh! Hm, yeah, sure. Let's do that!" Nio replied, trying to copy Haru's enthusiasm.

Haru smiled sweetly, imitated by Nio, who was already exhausted just thinking about the upcoming "date" she was going to have with her unwanted queen.

* * *

It already been 10 minutes. Haru was late. She would have expected a queen to be punctual, but perhaps it was too much asked from an incompetent princess. Nio glanced back at her watch, and when she raised her eyes, she then saw Haru running towards her and waving. She then stopped right in front of her, panting, yet smiling brightly. Nio forced herself to smile back despite her annoyance.

"Sorry for being late!" Haru apologized.

"It's okay, I didn't wait for long."

Nio took the time to properly examine Haru. Her "queen" was wearing a simple outfit, pretty cute and girly, maybe, but still simple. She was half-expecting her to come with her professional clothing, but the more she thought about it, the more she considered that it suited Haru. A totally normal and banal outfil like the normal and banal girl Haru was.

"I'm surprised Tokaku-san agreed to let you meet with me alone," Nio said.

"Ah- Tokaku is on a mission right now, and since she didn't want me to be alone, I thought it would be the perfect time to be with you. Ah, not that it's the only reason why I asked you on a date, though- I really do want to just hang out with you!"

Nio wasn't surprised. She was Haru's property now- why else would she be with her if it wasn't to protect her queen? But Haru was an hypocrite, hiding the truth behind some fake friendship. At least Yuri had always been honest about their relationship.

"You look cute~" Nio complimented.

"Ah, thank you! I got a little bit nervous so I wasn't sure what to wear… I'm glad you like it! And you… why are you wearing your school uniform?"

"I don't have many other outfits to be frank, and not to mention, I just like wearing this."

Nio had never been into fashion. She always wore the clothes Yuri gave her. Her old queen always wanted her to be elegant, so Nio let her dress her the way she liked and accepted it, like she was her personal doll. The Myojo uniform was the proof that she belonged to her, and now that she didn't anymore, it was her only reminder of Yuri.

"I see… uh… I know a nice ice cream shop near here, wanna go?" Haru proposed.

"Oh, sure. Whatever you want, Haru-chan," Nio replied with a cat-like smile.

Haru smiled too and they both headed towards the ice cream shop, Haru leading the way. They arrived in front of a truck selling ice cream.

"What flavour do you want?" Haru asked.

"Hm, I suppose there isn't a melon bun flavour huh…"

"Ah, no, not from anything I've seen."

"Then.. I'll take vanilla."

"Okay!"

Haru went to the truck to order. This "date" had barely started and Nio was already tired of it. Pretending to be a friendly and enthusiastic person was so tiresome, but she had to continue. It was part of the persona she's built- the mask she was constantly wearing. It was necessary, given her job and obligation to fit into society, but she hated every second of it.

Haru came back with two ice cream cones, one vanilla and one a reddish colour- likely some kind of fruit flavouring. She gave the vanilla one to Nio and started to lick hers as they began to walk together.

"What flavour is yours?" Nio asked.

"Strawberry! It's my favourite. In fact, strawberries are my favourite food ever!"

"Oh, really? Are there any foods you dislike?"

"Nope! I like pretty much everything- I'm not really picky about food. What about you?"

"As you already know, melon buns are my favourite food. As for my least favourite… I hate veggies."

"Huh!? But vegetables are good for your health- it's important to eat them. Are there any vegetables you at least like a little or can eat?"

"None!"

"Not even cooked a certain way?"

"Nope, I just hate them all ~"

"Hm…"

Nio started to lick her ice cream. This conversation kind of felt nostalgic- she remembered talking about this once with Yuri.

"Do you at least eat fruit?" Haru asked.

"Of course, I like sugary stuff. Ah, but I've never tried a fruity ice cream."

"Oh, wanna try then?" Haru proposed as she put her ice cream close to Nio's face. "Don't worry, I didn't lick this side."

Nio looked at the strawberry ice cream, uncertain. She then leaned in and took a quick bite. It tasted sweet and soft, a little bit more sugary than regular strawberries, but it was pretty good.

"How do you find it?" Haru asked.

"It's alright. Wanna taste mine~?" Nio proposed with a playful smile.

"Mhm, yeah!~"

Before Nio could offer her ice cream, Haru brushed a finger on her check and then brought it closer to her face. Nio could see a vanilla ice cream spot on Haru's finger before she put it in her mouth. This sight made her feel strange. It wasn't unpleasant, no- it was actually kind of… alluring.

"Hm, that's good!"

"It's just vanilla."

"Then maybe it's better than usual because it touched you?"

Again, Nio felt uneasy. Haru was too familiar with her, verging on… flirty. But she knew Haru wasn't doing that on purpose. She wasn't the promiscuous type… or was she?

The two girls continued to walk and eventually finished their respective ice cream. Haru stopped walking and gawked at some building. Looking closer, Nio saw that it was a clothes shop.

"Wanna go there? It could be fun," Haru proposed.

"Yeah, if you want."

They both entered the shop. Nio didn't remember the last time she went a place like this. Haru looked around with sparkles in her eyes.

"Everything here is so pretty! What do you think of this outfit, would you like it?" Haru said, proudly holding up a blouse to Nio.

"Hm… I don't know… it wouldn't cover my tattoos."

"Oh right, those… how about you pick something you like and show me?"

"I can do that."

Nio paced around the shop, looking for clothes she might have liked. Frankly, she didn't care about this. She just wanted to pick something quickly and be over with this.

She needed something that cover her tattoo and was relatively elegant. Eventually, after some hesitation, she picked up some clothes she thought were decent and went to the changing room. Stripping to her underwear, she couldn't help but take note of her reflection in the mirror. Those tattoos are the ones she would only show Yuri- those tattoos she got for her sake- but it didn't matter anymore.

Once she fit into the clothes she had chosen, she took a long look at herself in the mirror. A turtleneck sweater with a skirt, tights and a pair of boots. She kind of appreciated the result. Choosing her own clothes felt good, and even… empowering. She wasn't sure if it was okay for her to feel that way.

"Nio? Are you ready? Can you show me?" Haru said, her voice coming from outside.

Nio's body was shaking a little, as if she was… nervous. She couldn't understand why. She took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping outside of the changing room. Haru was waiting there for her and remained silent for a moment, looking Nio up and down, which certainly didn't help with Nio's nervousness.

"It's terrible, huh…?"

"No!" Haru suddenly exclaimed. "I think you look good! It's pretty cute and it suits you."

Nio didn't know if Haru was being honest or simply polite. Regardless, she didn't care about her opinion. But it did feel good to be complimented, whether it was sincere or not.

"I'll buy it for you." Haru said.

"It's okay, you don't have to-"

"I insist. It's an outfit you choose, and I… I want you to be able to wear other clothes than your uniform- clothes that you like!"

It took a moment for Nio to realize what Haru meant. So she came here… for her. Because she… cared about her. To know that felt strange for Nio. She was nothing more than a queen's property- her life was worthless- so why did Haru care? It didn't make any sense to her.

"Thank you..." Nio replied, a little bit more grateful than she intended to be.

Haru smiled cheerfully, and Nio smiled too. This time... it wasn't forced. They continued to search for more clothes, Haru paying for what they had found, before finally leaving the shop.

* * *

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Haru said.

"Mmhm."

Together, Nio and Haru sat in a park, admiring the sunset. Nio never felt anything at the sight of beautiful scenery, but it was kind of pleasant to look at it with someone.

"I had lot of fun with you today," Haru said happily.

"Aww, me too~"

"We should do that again soon."

"Yeah... I would love that."

Haru's smile was even brighter than the sun. And her eyes… they were the exact same colour as Yuri's. But they still looked so different. Haru's eyes were so much more alive, full of sparkles and warmth. Looking in them was like watching sunlight reflecting off the ocean.

"It's starting to get late," Nio said, a little bit flustered.

"You're right. Then, let's hang out another day soon, okay?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

Surprisingly, Nio had more fun today than she initially thought she would. Maybe being Haru's property wouldn't be so bad after all…

"_...allow yourself to experience true love._"

Nio suddenly remembered the words Yuri told her and seized with frustration. She went back to Myojo Academy with Haru, silent, thinking about those damned parting words, determined to not let that happen.

"_I won't fall in love with Ichinose! I will never love another queen than Yuri-san, never! I swear that I will never fall in love with her!_"

* * *

**This is not a one-shot, there will be other chapters.**

**I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter! Once again I want to thank my girlfriend for helping me edit this chapter, and I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Nio glanced at her school uniform in the closet and stretched an arm out to it, before remembering that she didn't need it anymore. She just graduated from Myojo Academy last week. She hesitated for a moment, craving the feeling of wearing it, overtaken by nostalgia, before renouncing.

Instead she chose to dress in a long-sleeved shirt with a tie and skirt, not forgetting to also take tights so she could cover up her tattoos. When she was done dressing, she stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair grew out quite a lot in these two years, easily reaching shoulder length now. She wondered if she should cut it or let it grow out more. She never received any orders regarding her hair so she wasn't really sure what to do with it.

Her eyes were suddenly drawn to a little picture of her and Haru nestled in the corner of the mirror. Nio took it in her hand and gazed at it fondly, brushing Haru's picture with her thumb. She looked so beautiful in this picture. Nio could perfectly imagine her soft, fluffy hair, and her smooth, flawless skin. She could almost picture herself touching her right now. It would feel wonderful…

Nio suddenly snapped back to her senses. What was she thinking? Touching Haru? How gross. She hated her. … So why was she desiring her so badly?

"_It has to be her Queen Bee ability … I'm under her control. I don't love her. I'm just being manipulated by her. It's not real!_" Nio thought.

She held the picture on both sides, her hands shaking and ready to tear it apart. But as she was about to destroy it, she froze. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't tear up a photo like this. Frustrated, Nio cast it away on the floor. She glanced at it for a moment, hesitating to leave it there, before she finally left her room.

* * *

"Well well well, good morning, Tokaku-san! How are you doing?"

Tokaku simply glared at her with distrust and contempt behind her eyes, not even deigned to answer her question. Nio, on the other hand, was showing her the best fake smile she could muster. She didn't care if Tokaku loathed her. She was just trash, after all.

"What do you want?" Tokaku asked coldly.

"I'm just here to see Haru-chan, no need to be so cold ~"

"Haru is busy."

In front of the door, Tokaku was blocking Nio from entering.

"Huh? What is she doing?"

"She's taking a bath."

Hearing that, Nio suddenly wanted in even more. But it was no use with Tokaku guarding the door like the knight in shining armour she was. Nio looked her up and down. Tokaku's hair had grown too, long enough to tie it in a short ponytail. Her expression was stoic and emotionless, and quite frankly, boring. She wasn't even that pretty to begin with. Would it kill her to just smile? It wasn't that hard. Right now she just looked so inelegant. What was it that Haru saw in her? Someone as pretty as she was could honestly do so much better.

"_Even someone like me is better than an Azuma…_"

The fact Tokaku was dating Haru just made her despise and hate her even more. She didn't think Tokaku was worthy of Haru. She didn't deserve to be with someone as beautiful as her. Not that Nio was, either, but it was still frustrating to see them together.

"Nio, is that you?"

Haru's voice was coming from behind the door.

"Yes, it's me! I just wanted to see you for a moment. But if you're busy, I can come later…"

"No, it's fine, you can come in!" Haru said.

Nio gazed at Tokaku, incapable of suppressing her grin. Tokaku looked upset, but eventually got out of the way. Nio opened the door and headed for the bathroom, followed by Tokaku. Haru was comfortably lying in the bathtub, the water up to her collarbone. She turned her head to gaze at Nio with a soft smile, and Nio hoped that she wasn't blushing right now.

"Hey, Nio. How are you?"

"Ah, well, I'm doing fine... what about you?"

"I'm enjoying a warm bath, as you can see! ... So, was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Um... not really. I just wanted to see you," Nio replied, a little bit embarrassed.

"I see. Well, you can stay with me, I don't mind. There was something I wanted to speak to you about anyways," Haru said.

"Huh? What's that?"

Nio was currently fighting back urges to take a peek at Haru's body. She would just have to stretch her head a little to see her naked. But she was sure either Haru or Tokaku would notice, and frankly, she didn't want to succumb to that kind of desire with Tokaku looming behind her like that.

"You graduated recently, and I was thinking of how we could celebrate such an occasion. How about we go out to a restaurant- all three of us?" Haru proposed.

"Ah, there's no need to celebrate something like that- it's not a big deal. It's just graduation-"

"_Just_ graduation? This is a huge thing for you, Nio! Come on, I insist. It'll be fun!"

Nio signed. There was no point in arguing with Haru. She was far too stubborn. Honestly, she would much prefer to be alone with Haru rather than having Tokaku tag along with them.

"Hm… Okay then, let's do it!" Nio exclaimed with a fake cheeriness in her voice.

Tokaku rolled her eyes, probably just as excited as Nio for that. Suddenly, Haru rose up from the bath … and Nio saw everything. Every inch of skin and every scar. She knew she should have turned her head away, but she didn't. She wanted to see, and she had no regrets. Haru was truly beautiful.

Haru wrapped herself up in a towel, much to Nio's displeasure. She then noticed that Tokaku was glaring at her with what seemed to be distrust and even animosity. Did she catch how Nio was staring?

"Well, it's time to get to work," Haru said.

Haru exited the bathroom with Tokaku in hand, while Nio mentally thanked God for the wonderful sight she got to experience.

* * *

Nio was waiting for Haru at a table in a rather fancy restaurant. As usual, her queen was far from being punctual. Well, she was a very busy woman, so it was understandable. Nio wasn't very excited for the evening to come and only accepted because of Haru's insistence. She couldn't think of anything fun that could come about from having dinner with Tokaku. She could only imagine the dinner being awkward and far from enjoyable for anyone.

Finally, Haru arrived. She was wearing a simple yet elegant dress that highlighted her natural beauty. Nio wasn't sure what to wear herself, never having gone to a fancy restaurant before, but she assumed she needed to be dressed clean, so she simply settled upon an elegant blouse and a fancy skirt.

Too busy admiring Haru, Nio nearly didn't notice that something- well, someone, was missing.

"Tokaku-san is not with you?" Nio asked.

"Ah, no. Unfortunately, she had something to do. So looks like it will only be the two of us."

Nio tried her best to look disappointed, while internally, she was screaming in joy. The annoying Azuma wasn't here, so she'd be able to enjoy the dinner alone with Haru. Looks like miracles really do happen sometimes. Yuri certainly never brought her to anywhere nice like this.

Huh. It had been a while since she last thought about Yuri. She still considered Yuri her true queen, yet here she was, fantasizing about Haru. Nio felt ashamed of herself, like she betrayed her queen. She didn't want to have these feelings for Haru and was convinced it was nothing more than the result of the queen bee ability.

Haru sat in front of her and started looking over her menu, exploring the possibilities for her meal. Nio did the same, but she wasn't sure what to pick. She was too used to eating only school food- she wasn't used to fancy dining like this.

"Do you think you know what you're going to get?" Haru asked.

"Hm… I'll just take whatever you get," Nio replied. "With no veggies, of course ~"

"Good thing I choose the filet mignon then, huh?"

The waiter took their orders and they both sat and waited for their meal. Eventually, Haru broke the silence with small talk.

"So… how's work?" Haru asked.

"Haru-chan… I'm literally working for you."

"I know, but I still want to know how it's going for you. Are you satisfied with your work? Is there anything I can do to improve it?"

"Hm, not really. I'm pretty content with what I'm doing. Getting information and observing people is my specialty after all ~"

"I'm glad then. I want you to be happy here, Nio."

Hearing that from her perplexed and confused Nio. Why did Haru care so much about her happiness? She was just a tool, after all. She wasn't here to feel joy, but to serve. A queen shouldn't bother with the feelings of her worker bees. She should be above that kind of trivial matter. Yuri never cared about something like that... so why would Haru? The answer was simple. Haru was weak and unfit to be a queen… yet Nio still desired her so much.

"Well, I hope you're enjoying your work too. It's not good for a queen to become stressed." Nio said.

"Hm… enjoying it might not be the best term, but I don't dislike it. I want to be able to make a difference and do good in the world, and this kind of work allows me to do just that."

"Haru-chan is such an optimistic and kind person ~"

"I'm just doing my best to use the power I have to help others. I think it's everybody's job to see how they can take care of the people around them."

Things like that are exactly why Nio despised Haru so much. She was such a goody-two-shoes. So sanctimonious and overwhelmingly positive, Nio really hated people like her. Why put so much effort into helping other people? Everyone in this world was worthless. It was unworthy of a queen to lower herself down to their level. Human nature is to be selfish, and anyone being genuinely selfless was simply an aberration. Nio was incapable of understanding how someone could have so much empathy for others since she lacked empathy herself.

"Do think you need more vacation time?" Haru suddenly asked.

"Hm? Um, not really... the usual amount is fine."

"Don't you have anyone you want to see?"

"I have no family or friends, so not really."

Haru looked a little bit sad and it pissed Nio off. She didn't want pity. Pity was a form of condescension- people who have sympathy for others look down on them and view them as weak. She may be trash, but she wasn't weak.

"But… don't you come from the Kuzunoha clan? You can't be the only one."

"I'm not blood-related to any of them nor do I consider them my family, and I don't know who my biological family is. So, in that way, I consider myself familyless."

"Well, I consider you part of my family, Nio."

This statement made Nio blush unwillingly. When she really thought about it… it was probably the single kindest thing anyone ever told her. She had been treated as a runt through her entire childhood, raised as a tool, used as a toy, and no one ever viewed her as a human being, much less as part of their family. It made Nio feel… happy? Grateful? Accepted? The words eluded her. She didn't want to feel this way, to let herself grow this warm inside and feel tingling running through her chest, but it was completely overpowering to her.

"T-Thanks…" Nio managed to mumble.

Haru smiled sweetly at her, and just a moment later, their meals finally arrived. They ate while continuing their idle chatter, but through it all, Nio was still in disarray over what her feelings towards Haru really were.

* * *

The sun was still up when they left the restaurant. Haru and Nio walked side by side, enjoying the nice weather and the comfortable sun. Nio's eyes couldn't help but glance from time to time at Haru's hand. She wanted to hold it so badly, to feel her soft and warm hand in hers. She was craving the feeling of simply grabbing her hand and squeezing it in hers. Should she? What would Haru think? Knowing her... she would probably be fine with it, but would she understand Nio's feelings for her? Would she accept them? What about Tokaku? Nio knew she would never leave Tokaku for her, so what was the point in trying?

Nio kept inching her hand closer to her, being overtaken by a sudden impulse and try to grab Haru's hand. But before she could, she felt a presence observing her- a _hostile_ presence.

"_Someone is watching us… and they don't have good intentions._"

Nio immediately took a defensive stance, looking around, much to Haru's confusion.

"Nio? What's wrong-"

Nio immediately shoved Haru out of the way and a gunshot could be heard. Nio immediately pinpointed its origin.

"Stay here," Nio ordered Haru.

"But-"

Nio didn't let her the time to finish her sentence before she rushed towards the shooter. She found them in a backstreet and drew her knife, ready to take them down. Before Nio could act, the assailant shot again. Nio ignored it, dashing towards him and quickly slashing their throat open. She was way more skilled of an assassin than they were. They fell on the ground and bled heavily, dying quickly. Nio knew Haru wouldn't approve of such a thing, but she didn't care. This person tried to kill her queen and they got what they deserved.

"Nio…!"

Nio turned back and saw Haru at the entrance of the backstreet. She looked more preoccupied by Nio than the corpse.

"Haru…"

"You… you're hurt…"

It took a couple of seconds for Nio to understand what Haru meant. She lowered her head and discovered a bloody hole in her stomach. When she saw it, the pain suddenly struck her. Nio instinctively grabbed her injury to stop the bleeding, before collapsing to the ground.

"Nio!"

Haru rushed towards her and took her in her arms. Nio felt her consciousness slipping away from her.

"No… Nio!"

Everything started to feel so cold and dark. Nio closed her eyes, falling unconscious in Haru's arms while hearing her queen desperately calling her name.

* * *

**This is a fic written by me, so of course someone is going to suffer. This is just how I am. See you next chapter to see what will be Nio's fate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, special thank you for my editor for proofreading and editing this chapter.**

* * *

Beep… beep... beep…

Droning, incessant beeping rang in Nio's ears as she awoke. Blinding lights assaulted her vision as her eyes opened, and she groaned and covered her face to escape from it. She struggled to move, her mind was dizzy and blanketed in a layer of haze, and she felt like she was lying on a cloud. It took a minute of rubbing her eyes and adjusting to get used to it all and take in the sights around her. She was greeted by a white-tiled ceiling and light turquoise curtains with the sun annoyingly leaking in onto her while an EKG machine monitored her health on the edge of her bed. This wasn't her room.

She was in a hospital room.

"... Nio?"

A familiar voice called her name. Turning her head, she discovered Haru sitting next to her bed, her face stained with worry and concern. Nobody ever looked at her that way- like she… mattered.

Nio tried to remember how she got here in the first place, running through the sequence of events in her mind. Dinner with Haru… Walking home together… What else was there? Her memory was foggy and messy. She must have been hurt, but… how? Before she could even finish her question, the sensation of it all came rushing back- a stabbing, deathly pain in her stomach, and the wet, sticky feeling of blood staining her dress.

She had been shot.

Shot protecting Haru from a killer.

Nio instinctively lifted the blanket and pulled up her hospital gown. Bandages circled around her waist- proof of what had happened to her.

"Um… It didn't hit anything major," Haru explained. "Your life isn't in danger- thank goodness… I came here to check up on you, but… I just didn't want to leave. I'm glad you ended up waking up so soon."

Haru looked sincerely relieved. Nio didn't understand why she cared so much about her. She was just trash. She was nothing more than a mere pawn- her obedient little worker bee. After her injury during class black, Yuri didn't bother to worry about her like this. Sure, she did visit her at the hospital... but there was no sympathy or concern in her eyes. She was simply making sure her belonging could still be useful.

"No need to pretend that you care. I'm just your property after all," Nio let out with a sigh.

"... What?" Haru questioned.

Nio chuckled bitterly.

"You're my queen. It's normal for me to give up my life for you. It's not like I could resist, even if I wanted to. I'm under your control, Haru-chan…"

Haru looked so pitifully clueless. Nio sighed, remembering how oblivious and thick-skulled her queen could be.

"The queen bee ability... you used it on me, didn't you?" Nio said.

"I… no! I would never use it on you!" Haru protested.

"Don't lie. You have such an amazing ability… even someone like you wouldn't squander that"

Haru glanced over her shoulder ashamedly. Nio was right.

"I never used it on _you_," Haru insisted.

"So you have used it before… let me guess- was it on poor Tokaku-san?"

Haru dropped silent, shame filling her eyes. Was she really being truthful, though, when she said she had never used it on Nio? Nio couldn't believe something like that, because if it were true, then it must mean…

"... You really never influenced me with it? Not even once? I know how your power works, Haru-chan. It doesn't always have to be a command- or even vocal at all. You're truly trying to tell me you managed to resist that urge- that wish to nudge me even a little bit- to persuade me to be content with the life you were trying to give me as your property?" Nio asked with disbelief.

"I swear…! I swear I never used it on you, Nio!" Haru said in a voice so dripping with sincerity that it made Nio sick.

"_Liar!_ Why else would I risk my life for you? Why else would my heart race so intensely when I'm with you? Why else would you always infiltrate my mind, even when I don't want it? Why else would I find you so… beautiful?"

Nio immediately regretted her words when she saw the look of shock on Haru's face now that she seemed to fully realize the situation that had unfolded before her. Nio clenched her fist tight and turned away, embarrassed and ashamed of herself.

"Are you telling me… that these wretched feelings I have for you are truly mine... and not the result of your power?" Nio asked.

"Nio… no matter how you feel about me... those are your true feelings. You protected me because you like me, because we're friends…"

"No!" Nio suddenly interrupted.

Haru shut up in an instant- startled by Nio's sudden outburst. Nio's eyes began filling with tears, much to Haru's concern.

"These… aren't the feelings you have for a friend. I'm not stupid enough to think that. I want to be with you, to hold your hand, to hug you- I… I want to kiss you so badly that I can't put it into words..."

The heart monitor next to Nio had begun beeping at a rate fast enough to completely fill the silence that had been forced between her and Haru. Haru struggled to find words in the midst of it- finally realizing what Nio really meant.

"Nio… do you-"

"Leave," Nio suddenly said.

"W-Wait, Nio-"

"I said... just leave me alone!" Nio shouted.

Turning away, she yanked the covers over her head in her frustration. Eventually, she heard Haru rise and close the door to her room behind her. Her absence made the room feel empty and cold, and Nio's heart sank in dread. Sobbing to herself under her hospital blanket, she wished for a moment that the bullet to her stomach really _had_ killed her- to say nothing of how sick she felt about accepting the legitimacy of her feelings for Haru… and making the mistake of telling her that she loved her. She just wanted to disappear from everyone and everything.

She hated herself for falling in love with Haru, she hated confessing her feelings to her in such a pitiful way, and most of all… She hated how intensely her heart was beating.

* * *

_Nio ran her fingers through Haru's hair, softly stroking her head, and Haru purred sweetly in response. Nio smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace, her hand gently caressing Haru's back and delicately slipping under her clothes. Nio slowly leaned in close and their lips met, sharing a soft yet passionate kiss as Nio's hand continued its way down Haru's skirt…_

Haru woke up in a jolt, her body covered in sweat, her center unusually warm, and her breath coming in sharp pants and gasps. Dreaming about Nio in such a way… she was just her friend at best, nothing more…

"_I… I want to kiss you so badly that I can't put it into words..._"

Haru brushed her fingers over her lips and blushed, thinking about her dream and what Nio had said to her that day. Those words had been haunting her and running through her mind on repeat since she heard them. She had no idea Nio held those kinds of feelings towards her, nor for how long. She always had the impression that deep down, Nio despised her… but it looked like she was terribly wrong.

"Haru?"

Haru turned her gaze and discovered her lover dressing herself, suddenly feeling awash with shame in herself. She was dating Tokaku, and she loved her, yet she had that type of dream with Nio.

"I just... had a nightmare. That's all," Haru pretended.

"Oh…"

Tokaku was already nearly fully dressed, tightening her tie and searching for a belt, but Haru still couldn't get her mind off of her dream. Did… Did she love Nio, too? No, she couldn't… not like that. They were just friends, and that was the extent of it. She already had Tokaku. She loved her so much, and there was no way she could ever leave her. Tokaku was just so handsome and breathtaking- always protecting her like her knight in shining armour … And her smile was just so beautiful. She wanted to be with her forever. But... Nio was so cute, and yet there was something vulnerable within her that made Haru want to protect her and coddle her... Haru stopped herself before she could get any further, shaking her head.

"_No! Tokaku is your girlfriend and you love her! Nio is only your friend,_" Haru reprimanded herself.

Tokaku slipped on her suit jacket and tied her hair back in a ponytail. Haru supposed it was time for her to stop overthinking and get ready herself- rising out of bed, undressing out of her pyjamas, and finding her work clothes. Her dress shirt and skirt looked as professional yet cute on her as always, but her hands, still shaking from the aftermath of her awakening, fiddled with her tie fruitlessly. Tokaku took notice, though, and smiled, bringing her hands to Haru's neck softly and reassuring her.

"Here, let me do it for you," she proposed.

"T-Thanks."

Tokaku, accustomed to tying these kinds of knots from her school years, finished swiftly, tugging on it and tightening it for good measure.

"There," Tokaku said.

"Thank you."

Then, overtaken by a sudden impulse, Haru leaned into her and stole a kiss. Tokaku certainly looked surprised, but she didn't protest. Just as their lips parted, Tokaku tugged on Haru's tie, pulling her back in for another round. They shared a kiss that Haru desperately needed- reminding her of how much she loved Tokaku.

When their kiss was eventually broken, blush stained their cheeks.

"It's time… to get to work," Tokaku said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…"

Tokaku finished her preparations for work and stepped out of the room, but Haru's heart was still pounding- thinking about her dream with Nio and wondering, just for a moment, what her lips must taste like.

* * *

Nio stared at the scar on her stomach in the mirror. It was such an ugly scar, fitting for the ugly girl she was. Knowing Haru had scarred her body up quite a lot. Her attempt on Haru's life two years ago landed her with two more lining her back and one on the underside of her knee- courtesy of Tokaku. She didn't really feel any regret to have tried, but in all honesty, she was glad that she failed. Yet, she still had an inkling of desire in her to have succeeded so that she wouldn't be stuck with these awful feelings she couldn't hope to understand.

Nio buttoned her shirt and grabbed her tie. Now that she was healed, it was time to go back to work. Quite frankly, though, she didn't want to. After she miserably confessed her feelings to Haru, she was too ashamed of herself to appear before her. Haru didn't come back to the hospital after their last altercation, which, although saddening to Nio, also made her feel glad that she wouldn't have to face Haru after what she said.

She tried to do her tie, but her feelings had gotten to her so intensely that her efforts were in vain. Frustrated, she ripped it off and threw it away, groaning in irritation. She wanted to stop feeling this way. She wanted these vexing and irritating emotions to go away. She didn't want to love Haru. It was pointless- she would never love her back anyway. They were pointless, useless emotions that would never be satisfied.

Nio opened up a dresser drawer and retrieved one of her fake ties, clipping it to her shirt. Nobody was going to notice. With her cute skirt and leggings on, she was ready for the day. Well, not truthfully, but it wasn't like she had a choice. She was just Haru's property, after all.

Heading for Haru's office, her heart was nearly beating out of her chest, shaking at the thought of seeing her queen again. Standing in front of the imposing oak door to the office, she was terrified of what she might have to face inside. Eventually, she gathered her courage and finally knocked.

"Come on in."

Nio took a deep breath and sighed, opening the door and stepping inside. Haru was at her desk, reading some paperwork, as beautiful as always. It had been weeks since the last time she saw her queen. Haru eventually raised her head and smiled at her, but yet, she still looked so nervous. Nio couldn't blame her for that, especially after what happened between them.

"Oh, Nio… right, I forgot you come back to work today. How is your injury?"

"Good! It's perfectly healed now, so there's no need to worry about me~" Nio replied enthusiastically, wearing her cheery mask.

"I'm glad you're okay," Haru said warmly.

Nio felt annoyed by Haru's concerned for her, but managed to keep smiling.

"Aww, isn't that nice of you, being worried for your little trash. You must really care for your tools after a-"

Without any pretense or warning, Haru slammed her hands on her desk with a smack. Shock bloomed on Nio's face, fearful of what that meant- but Haru just dropped her head down, hiding her expression. When she finally looked back up, she had a kind of anger on her face that Nio had never seen before. It was almost terrifying.

"Stop that!" Haru exclaimed. "You're not trash, nor are you my property. You're a human, a person, and my friend. You're beautiful, smart, diligent, and devoted- and I won't let you diminish yourself like that anymore! Don't you know how much it hurts to see that?!"

Nio was left speechless. She never expected Haru to flare up with that kind of rage, especially not on her behalf. Haru's words of praise left an indescribable feeling within her- the kind of feeling that suppressed the foul, scathing words she was so used to saying to people who tried to get close to her.

Tears had started to roll from Haru's eyes.

"Haru…" Nio whispered.

"I just… don't want you to be miserable. I care for you so much, and you're so important to me. It saddens me to see you hurting yourself like that. I just want you to be happy…"

Making Haru cry made Nio feel like the scum of the earth. What an awful worker bee she was, hurting her queen like that. She just wanted to comfort her, to hug her tightly and wipe her tears away.

"I… I'm sorry," was all Nio managed to say.

"Please just… be honest with me. I want you to tell me… how you really feel about me."

Nio's heart skipped a beat. She knew what Haru meant, but she didn't want to say it. She was sheepish and uneasy... but at the same time, she felt like she owed it to Haru. She caused her to hurt, so it was only fair that she make amends for it. Nio sighed and stepped towards her queen, behind her desk, braving her fear and finally ready to be honest for once.

"Haru… you're the first person who actually cared for me and made me feel like I had worth- you're the first one to ever make me feel love- _real_ love. You're so kind and selfless, and I wonder each day what I did to deserve to be with someone as pure as you. When I'm with you, my heart pounds, I feel all warm inside, and I want to touch you- to _feel _you. I didn't want to admit it to you or even to myself, but… I have such special and undeniable feelings for you. I… I love you, Haru."

Nio felt like she was blushing in shame, her cheeks burning up and her heart weighing a thousand pounds. Tears continued to roll from Haru's eyes, and... listening to a sudden impulse, she drew closer to Haru, bending down and kissing her with all of her pent up feelings. Nio was overwhelmed by the softness and warmth of Haru's lips and how delicious they were to kiss. What was the most surprising though was that Haru didn't push her off right away and allowed her the kiss for a few moments, before softly nudging her off and gazing at her with those beautiful lilac eyes- glistening with shock and wonder, and a heavy blush on her face.

"... Nio…" was all Haru could squeeze out.

Nio was overtaken by a nearly instant feeling of lament flooding over her.

"I… I'm sorry," she mumbled, recoiling backward. "I… I better get to work now… bye!"

Nio rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, boiling over with remorse about what she had just done... yet… she still couldn't stop thinking about how soft Haru's lips were, and how much she wished she could kiss them again.

* * *

**Tokaku is getting cuckold! Will this fic turn into NTR? You'll see next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Here's a new chapter, thanks to my proofreader for editing it (they spent 3 weeks on it). I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Haru couldn't just keep it to herself anymore. Guilt was weighing on her shoulders, and she felt like she had betrayed her beloved Tokaku. Her mind was full of conflicting feelings and she didn't know what to think anymore. She wasn't doubting her love for Tokaku- she was certain that she loved her entirely- no, what was tormenting her was her feelings for Nio. She was uncertain about them. That kiss that they shared... she actually did enjoy it. She perfectly remembered the softness and warmth of Nio's lips, and how pleasant they were against hers. She may have tried to suppress those feelings and erase that memory, but deep down, she loved it and wanted to kiss her again.

"Haru?"

Haru snapped out of her trance. Tokaku's face was stained with worry and concern. Seeing something like that only made her feel even more guilty, like she was cheating on her lover or playing around behind her back. Even so, she knew the truth would just end up hurting Tokaku, and so she did her best to smile and hide it away.

"Yes, Tokaku?"

"Your mind seems to be elsewhere. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything is fine! I'm just... a little bit tired."

Haru felt terrible lying to Tokaku like this, but the reality of it all was simply too painful. She didn't want to hurt the girl she loved. She had promised herself that she would never make Tokaku suffer for her again. Tokaku stared at her, suspicion painting her face as if she didn't believe her.

"You've looked so troubled these last few days. Be honest with me, please. I know there's something going on. You can trust me. I'm always here for you- no matter what. I just can't bear to see you so tormented, so please, just… tell me what's going on so I can help you!"

Haru kept quiet, uncertain of what to do. It pained her to worry Tokaku like this, and even if the truth was awful, was it really right to keep lying to her? Pushing away her fear, she took a deep breath and braced herself for her confession.

"You're right, something did happen… but it would hurt you if I told you," Haru replied.

"I don't care. Whatever it is, I promise you I can take it. Have faith in me."

Haru sighed. Tokaku could be incredibly insistent, and she didn't want to keep things from her. Now that Haru had said something, Tokaku would probably never drop it until she eventually fessed up. She had accepted Haru's warning and knew the truth might sting. It was Haru's turn to trust that she would be able to take it.

"It's… it's about Nio…"

Tokaku's expression contorted with disgust.

"What about her?" Tokaku asked, ice in her voice.

Haru's worry grew. She knew that Tokaku and Nio didn't particularly get along, and she didn't want a fight to end up breaking out because of this… but she had to believe in Tokaku. She wouldn't really violently confront Nio over something like this, would she? She was better than that.

"She… she told me that she loved me… and she kissed me," Haru confessed.

Haru's face flushed red telling Tokaku that- red out of shame and embarrassment. Tokaku remained still for only a moment before her eyes widened with distress, as if she just realized what that meant.

"Hashiri… kissed you?"

"Y-Yes… and… her feelings for me are obviously romantic. She really is in love with me."

Tokaku seemed to take a moment to process everything Haru was telling her. She wasn't mad, per se, just… shocked and surprised, by the look of it

"Well… why does that bother you so much?" Tokaku suddenly said. "She kissed you against your will and dumped these feelings on you out of nowhere. You don't have anything to feel bad for. It's all her fault for acting so awfully to you."

Haru dared not say a word, feeling overwhelmed by her guilt, and avoiding Tokaku's worried gaze.

"She did kiss you against your will, right? And you rejected her inappropriate display towards you... right?" Tokaku insisted.

Haru continued to remain silent while Tokaku grew more and more concerned.

"Haru, answer me!"

"I… She did kiss me against my will, but… I couldn't manage to push her off of me right away," Haru admitted.

Despite the shock on her face, Tokaku smiled, but it was a smile full of worry and fear.

"Haru… don't tell me... you actually enjoyed that…? You must be joking, right?"

Haru's silence was deafening, and Tokaku dropped the smile, pain struck on her expression.

"Haru… do you have feelings for Hashiri?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Haru stared down with shame, overtaken by her regret.

"I… I don't know," Haru finally admitted. "All I know is that I love you, I swear! But… Nio makes me… feel things that I can't even describe. With a kiss like that… there's no way I could be totally indifferent."

Haru closed her eyes for a moment, not being able to bear to look at the woman she hurt. When she reopened them, she discovered a rather emotionless looking Tokaku with an empty gaze filling her.

"I see," Tokaku simply replied.

"Tokaku… I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at Nio- I'll never leave you for her…!"

"I think I need to go for a bit. I need some fresh air."

Tokaku suddenly turned back, heading for the front door.

"Tokaku, wait!" Haru exclaimed.

She stopped, if only for a moment, keeping her back to Haru.

"I… I love you!" Haru declared.

Tokaku waited, apparently deep in thought, and after a brief second, left wordlessly. Tears started to roll down Haru's cheeks as she collapsed to her knees, terrified that she might have ruined everything between her and Tokaku.

* * *

Tokaku had determination in each step. Unlike what she said, she wasn't simply on a walk. She had a purpose, a place where she wanted to go, and she headed there with grit. She wasn't mad or sad, but cold and resolved. She knew what she had to do. Perhaps she should have gone through with it the first time she had the chance those few years ago, but it didn't matter. She wouldn't fail this time. She'd protect the love she shared with Haru, no matter what she had to do.

Arriving at her destination much quicker than she thought- if that was because of her hustle or her rapid thoughts making the trip simply _feel _shorter, she couldn't tell- she nearly slammed the front door open and made her way to the varied apartments inside. Door #7- that was the one. Of course, it was locked, and for a moment, Tokaku considered forcing it, but she realized that such an act would garner far too much attention. She had to be professional here, after all.

A knock and a moment of waiting was sufficient. After a couple of seconds, the door opened. Tokaku tried to keep her composure together when she saw the owner, and not let herself lose her cool.

"Oh, Tokaku-san! What brings you here~? You never visit me," Nio said, surprised.

Tokaku remained quiet for a moment, doing her best impression of a calm and collected individual.

"We need to talk," Tokaku said coldly, her voice betraying her intention.

Nio seemed to have noticed that something was up, but she still smiled and gestured for Tokaku to enter.

"Well, come on in, then!" Nio said cheerfully.

Without further ado, Tokaku stepped inside while Nio closed the door behind her. She glanced around, sizing up the place. While the actual apartment itself was only modestly sized, it was still obviously luxurious. No wonder, given Nio's salary. But, yet, it was decoratively bare, showing Nio's lack of interest in superficial items- something she had in common with Tokaku. She suddenly felt disgusted at the thought of being similar to Nio in any way.

"Do you want anything to drink? Coffee, tea, or maybe just some water?" Nio proposed.

"I'll just get right to the point. You kissed Haru and confessed your love to her, didn't you?"

Nio's smile vanished from her face. She didn't look afraid or worried… just cold. Slowly, a grin spread across her lips.

"So what if I did?" Nio taunted.

Tokaku clenched her fist, but she managed to keep her composure despite the provocation.

"Haru is mine. She's my queen, and we are bound by a sacred link that the likes of you will never understand," Tokaku replied dryly.

That wiped the smile off her smug little face, and now she just looked frankly pissed.

"I'm not as much of a statue as you think, Tokaku-san. I know what love feels like, and I know that I love Haru just as much as you do, if not more," Nio replied.

"Don't refer to her that affectionately, you creep!"

"Why not? Haru is fine with it. She doesn't belong to you, you know. As her precious worker bees, we are instead the ones who belong to her. Maybe you're just not used to the feeling as of yet, but I am. I've felt the effects of the queen bee power nearly my whole life. I know how addictive a queen's attention can feel."

"I don't know whatever fucked up thing you felt, but I know it wasn't love- _true _love. You must be some kind of psychopath, I'm sure. You've probably never felt a drop of empathy for anyone in your life. I'm almost surprised you didn't end up a raving serial killer like that Takechi bitch did."

"Hey! Don't compare me to a psycho like that! I have love and I have empathy- for Haru and only Haru! What do you know about me, you shitty, hollow bodyguard?!"

"I just can't believe that. I can't believe that someone like you could ever love her or care about her."

"I risked my life for her, too, you know! I didn't do it because of her influence, or her commands. I did it because I want to keep her safe! You of all people should understand that!"

Nio looked sincerely angry and quite defensive. Tokaku wasn't sure she understood why. She didn't think someone like Nio even had the capacity for these kinds of feelings. But… regardless, it was pointless.

"... It doesn't matter if you truly love her or not, she'll never be with you. There's no way she would love someone like you."

Nio's resolve, at first catty and then harsh, seemed to falter in the face of those words. For just a moment, she held onto her frustration, but as she opened her mouth to speak, it cracked. Tokaku noticed… that Nio was shaking. Her arms fell to her sides as her expression melted away. She averted her eyes from Tokaku, as if she was trying to hide her face from her. Meekly, she smiled and spoke again.

"Of course I know that you're right. My love for Haru has always been so pointless and fruitless. As if someone as great as her would ever bother reciprocating the feelings of trash like me. I'm not just saying that to earn your pity, you know. You're right. Plain and simple as it gets, you're just… right. But yet, I still love her. I really love her."

Tokaku's confliction forced her to hesitate. Nio wasn't lying- she could tell that much, but…

"I can't accept something like this. Not when it causes so many problems for Haru."

"I can't control my feelings," Nio said, stepping close to Tokaku, "so what will you do about that? Will you get rid of the problem? Do you intend to kill me, Tokaku-san?"

A deafening silence electrified the air between the two, their eyes meeting in a sort of mental battle.

"... I… I did. I did come here wanting to kill you. But…"

"But what? Are you going to make good on your word- your 'promise' to Haru, then? Like you said, only one of us can love Haru. If you leave me alive, I'll never let go of those feelings. You and I both know that."

Tokaku knew Nio was telling the truth. Nio had proved her devotion to Haru by almost dying for her once already, and she knew that there was nothing she could do to break that devotion short of killing her. Yet, it was that same devotion that caused her lapse in her killing Nio.

"Why… do you love Haru…?"

Her question caught Nio completely off guard. She backed away from Tokaku, clamming up and seeming to struggle with finding her words. After a moment of thinking, she elaborated.

"Because… she's the only light I've ever known in my life. She's the only person who ever cared about me and treated me as if I mattered, as if I was… human. She's bright like the sun and sweeter than any treats. I just want to spend the rest of my life by her side so that I never have to feel a world without her. I never thought I was deserving of light before I met Haru. I was just a toy, doomed to live in eternal darkness forever. Even now, when the world is still so cold and dim, I can at least make out a bright speck in the distance, and that's Haru. Who knows, perhaps one day I'll also live in the light with the rest of you happy-go-luckies, but that's probably too much to ask for a creature of a rotten sea like myself. Daylight simply can't reach me."

This was the most genuine and honest Tokaku had ever seen Nio. Even if Nio seemed to be suffering, she was clinging onto the bright hope that was Haru.

"I… I never could have known that you felt that way."

"Hmph. I wouldn't put it past you. You're kind of like a brick wall when it comes to sorting out people's feelings, you know."

"... But… what about the chairwoman? Didn't you and her-"

"What a sick joke that is, Tokaku-san," Nio interrupted, "If you actually think light could be found there, you must be an even bigger fool than I took you for- which is really saying something... Y-... Y-Yuri-san…" Nio paused, as if even saying that name formed splinters in her chest, "... She was… I mean… What do you think I was to her, Tokaku-san? A friend? A confidant? A daughter? A _lover...?_ Don't be stupid…"

"Then… what? What were you to her?"

"... Those eyes, those brilliant purple eyes that captured me away as soon as she looked at me… They were mindless eyes. They found me because I was perfect. Perfect for her to use as much as she liked. She stroked my hair to make me want to touch her. She spoke softly to me to make me want to listen to her. She kept me away from love long enough to only love her. You can't rule the world without being calculated, Tokaku-san… You can't rule the world w-without picking up a little girl and t-training her to obey you and crave you and want to bathe with you and b-be unable to exist without you and then throw her away and- oh god… oh god… fuck…!"

Nio dropped her face into her hands and began to sob, as if she was suddenly hit by everything she had been missing this whole time.

"But… Haru isn't like that! It doesn't have to be that way! Haru won't hurt people like that, I know it!"

"A-And that's why I love her so, so, so much, fuck!" Nio shouted, crying harder now.

Tokaku had gone from despising Nio and wishing for her death to pitying her in only a few minutes. It felt ridiculous, but… Tokaku could relate to Nio, albeit tangentially. Tokaku used to feel exactly like Nio did- that there was no hope or sun in her life and she was destined to live forever in darkness- and they both had a similar assassin upbringing. For Tokaku… everything changed when she met Haru. She could finally learn how to love- both loving Haru and loving herself. When she thought about it, it only made sense that Nio had the same reaction. She slumped against the wall, watching Nio cry, all sorts of conflicting feelings plaguing her mind.

"Haru is… life-changing, isn't she?"

"Y-Yeah… she's so beautiful and r-radiant that I can't put it into words."

"... I'm glad you were able to escape such a terrible situation, Hashiri. Even in spite of everything... I'm… I'm glad you started working for us, I think."

"It…" Nio paused, sniffling and trying her best to stop crying, "It's only because of H-Haru. It's all because of h-her. It's because she… gave me a cha- a chance… I would just be a tool, still, if it wasn't for her…!"

Tokaku knew that was probably true. Nio had been raised as an object, together with someone so dark and soulless that she pulled Nio deeper and deeper into a life without daylight. Maybe if Nio had met Haru instead of the chairwoman… she would be a different person now.

"... How long have you felt this way?"

"I don't even know. When I would sit with her at lunch during Class Black, I felt c-compelled to be nice to her. I wanted to believe that it was only because I was softening her up for when I killed her- or maybe because it was just natural for me to seem unassuming and unthreatening to every other idiot in that class. But… Y… Yu-... _she_ must have noticed something was off. She must have seen hesitation in me. Maybe it was from Haru's power at first, b-but… when I started working for her and staying close to her and looking at her f-face and eyes and body and hair and… ah… I just felt so at ease. I felt safe. I j-just… felt safe…"

Tokaku sighed- a deep, heavy sigh of trying to put her frustrations aside her. It felt like an hour passed as she gathered her feelings and eventually rose back up.

"I want to let you love Haru, Hashiri…"

"... Liar. I know that's not true, and so do you."

"... I _want _to let you. That's the key word there."

"And what is that s-supposed to mean, then?"

Tokaku clenched her fist, setting her grievances aside long enough to speak fairly.

"... It means… no impromptu kissing. It means no causing problems for her. It means respecting her boundaries, her feelings, and her space."

"I'm… following…"

"It means…" Tokaku started, mustering up every bit of her might to prepare herself for what she was about to decide, "It means Haru doesn't belong to anyone but herself, just like you said. I don't want to think that, and I don't want her to go away… but I love her happiness more than anything… so…"

Nio's eyes widened, and she waited eagerly for what Tokaku was going to say.

"If… if she ends up deciding on her own to love you… I would support her. Regardless of how I feel for you personally, I just want Haru… to be happy, even if that ultimately means her happiness comes from being with you."

Nio couldn't believe her ears.

"H-Hey! You know what you're saying, right? There's no taking that back, ok?! I really will follow my heart and try to make my feelings for Haru mutual. If she chooses me over you, you better not be a sore loser and try to kill me, because I won't hesitate to retaliate!"

Tokaku couldn't help but grin.

"Then… I suppose…" extending her hand out to Nio, she told her, "... that we'll just have to be rivals in Haru's love for now."

Nio gripped Tokaku's hand with a surprisingly hard squeeze. It was a bit hard to take her seriously when her eyes were so irritated from crying and her face was so red, but it was still thrilling nonetheless, in a special kind of way. She honestly couldn't believe what she just did. Doing something for Nio's sake was out of the question, and so… this must be for Haru's sake. She didn't want Haru's feelings and guilt to overcome her, and… maybe Haru's brightness and love could work to actually better Nio. Cementing it in her head, she told herself once more that Haru's happiness is the most important thing in the world… even if it meant she wouldn't be with her.

* * *

Haru twiddled her thumbs together anxiously. Tokaku had left without any warning, and had been gone for quite a while. Part of her wondered… if she would even be coming back. Had Haru hurt her so badly that she left for good? She did her best to chase the thought from her mind, trying to keep hope and faith in her girlfriend.

"_She's just gone on a walk to clear her mind, so of course she'll come back,_" Haru told herself in an act of reassurance.

She took deep breaths and continued to fiddle around, cracking her knuckles, tapping on her thighs, and running her fingers over each other again and again. She had to believe in Tokaku's love for her, as well as her capacity to forgive. To forgive her tumultuous feelings towards Nio, as well as not pushing her away when she kissed her. She just wanted to stay with Tokaku. She loved her so much... but her feelings for Nio had become irrepressible, and now she was worried that it might drive Tokaku to the edge.

"_Tokaku wouldn't just up and leave you for something like that- you must have faith in her love for you!_" Haru berated herself over.

When she heard the creaking of a door, Haru bolted out to see who it was, hopeful that Tokaku had returned home.

"Tokaku, and… Nio!?"

Much to Haru's surprise and relief, Tokaku had been managing to smile- a rare occasion on its own- while Nio looked somewhat nervous and uneasy.

"What are you two doing together...?"

"I went to Hashiri's place to have a talk with her, and we came to an agreement," Tokaku told her.

For some reason or another, Haru's chest tensed up. "What… what kind of agreement?"

Tokaku glanced at Nio, who remained silent, before returning her gaze to Haru.

"I… I'm willing to accept your feelings for Hashiri, and hers for you," Tokaku started. "I love you, and I want to be yours dearly, but your happiness is the most important thing of all. If you want to be with Hashiri instead... I won't get in the way, and I'll accept that decision."

It took a moment for Tokaku's words to register to Haru.

"Wait… are you asking me… to be with Nio instead?"

"Only if it's what your heart wants. If you want to stay with me, of course you can, but I won't refuse you the chance to pursue what you want."

"But Tokaku, I love you- I don't want to leave you!"

"Then are you going to ignore your feelings for Hashiri?"

"Wait, what feelings for me? Haru doesn't have feelings for me… right?" Nio asked, turning her glance towards Haru questioningly.

Haru chose to say nothing, but that spoke a thousand words all on its own, and Nio began blushing furiously.

"No way… I can't believe that!" Nio exclaimed. "I mean, who would love me? I'm completely unlovable!"

"That's not true!" Haru cried out in a burst of sudden emotion. "Nio, you're so cute and cheery. You're faithful and loyal, and not to mention smart and funny! You always smell so nice, you have the warmest, dantiest hands to hold, your hair is soft and shiny, and your kiss was so sweet that I thought about it even in my sleep! You're plenty lovable, and I love you!"

Haru suddenly dropped silent, realizing the gravity of what she just said. Nio had gone entirely red, and her eyes began to tear up.

"So you really do love the both of us," Tokaku confirmed.

"I… I'm sorry," Haru mumbled.

"Don't be, you haven't done a single thing wrong. You can't control how your heart feels. I should know that better than anyone. Regardless of if you want to be with me or Hashiri, I'll respect it, and I promise nothing will change in our friendship together."

"I… I'll accept your decision too- and back off if you choose Tokaku-san!" Nio declared.

Both of the women she loved stared at her so intensely, admiration and adoration glistening in their eyes, waiting for an answer. A decision of this calibre left Haru incredibly overwhelmed. She loved them both and didn't want to hurt either of them… but she knew she had to choose… or did she?

"I… I can't choose between you two… for now, at least. Could you… please just give me some time to think this over?" Haru said.

Tokaku and Nio glanced at each other, coming to an agreement instantly and nonverbally.

"Of course. It's an important decision after all, and I don't want to pressure you. Take all the time you need," Tokaku replied.

"I'll be patient and wait for you to be ready, Haru," Nio added.

Haru sighed with relief. At least those two weren't fighting over her and were understanding enough of her well being to leave her with the time she needed to think things through. She was grateful to both of them for their patience and kindness, but yet, she couldn't help but remain worried about the consequences of her imminent choice.

All Haru could do was pray that her heart would find the right answer.

* * *

**Nio or Tokaku, who will Haru choose? Feel free to say what you think, and I'll see you next time to see Haru's decision.**


	5. The End

**Hey there! It took me a while to finally finish this fic due to personal reason but I finally got the motivation to do so and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

She never expected that she would ever spend such a wonderful day in her entire life. The high rush of adrenaline, the sun on her skin, the soft breeze in her hair, all the sweets and thrilling games. Really, theme parks were amazing!

And it was even better in the company of the girl you loved.

Nio let out a powerful scream when the rollercoaster finally dropped and raised her arms. The feeling was so much exciting! She never thought she could have so much fun just sitting around in attractions all day long.

When the ride was over, Nio's heart was racing like crazy and she felt slightly dizzy. She felt so alive, overwhelmed by all the adrenaline. She was staggering a little, her head spinning. Then suddenly, the girl she loved gently took her hand.

"Feeling dizzy, Nio?" Haru asked.

"Yeah… I actually never went to a theme park before."

"Well then, I'm glad you got your first time with me!" Haru replied enthusiastically.

Nio couldn't help but blush. Ah Haru, how could she say something like that so innocently?

"I'm starting to be thirsty," Haru suddenly added.

"...Ah?"

"Yeah. It's hot today, I want to drink some juice!"

Nio was starting to wonder if Haru was doing that on purpose. But there she was, smiling so cheerfully and innocently.

"I… I'm thirsty too," Nio replied.

"Yeah, I bet you are!"

Okay, now Nio was really convinced Haru was doing that on purpose.

"Have you seen how many clothes you're wearing? Of course you'd be totally dehydrated by now!" Haru added.

Nio signed. Definitely, she was the one who had a dirty mind.

* * *

The sound of giant explosives was cracking through the dark sky. Fireworks were piercing through the sky, full of colours and amazing patterns.

Yet Nio couldn't stop contemplating something even more beautiful.

"Those fireworks sure are beautiful, right?" Haru said.

"Hm, yeah, really beautiful," Nio replied, still staring at Haru.

Sitting in the grass, they were both attending to the firework show, a special event organized by the theme park for the evening. Haru and Nio were snuggling, admiring the spectacles of lights.

Nio wished she could stay like that forever, close to Haru, feeling her warmth against her and the softness of her hand. Gosh, she wished she could just kiss her right now!

Unfortunately, all good things came to an end. The show was over. Nio and Haru remained on the grass for a little longer, as if they both didn't want this day to be over yet.

"We… we should go now," Nio finally said.

Haru didn't reply. She looked at Nio in the eyes, with such a warm and tender gaze. Instinctively, both of them close the distance between them, there face getting dangerously closer…

Then suddenly, Haru froze. Nio felt like she could see doubts in her lilac eyes, and even… sadness? Then all of a sudden, Haru rose up.

"You're right, we should go. It's late," Haru said almost mechanically.

For a moment, Nio didn't know what to say. She then stood up too, trying to put on her best smile.

"Yeah. Let's go!"

But in reality, Nio could only feel the growing doubt and torment in her heart.

She knew this situation couldn't continue forever.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Nio arrived home. The memory of this day felt ephemeral now. She wished she could go out with Haru again, but deep down, she felt like it might never happen again.

When she reached her floor she had the surprise to discover an unexpected visitor waiting at her door.

"... Tokaku-san? What are you doing there?"

Tokaku raised her head and greeted Nio with her most stoic expression.

"Hi, Hashiri. May I come in?"

"Uh… yeah, sure!"

Nio pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. They both removed their shoes when they stepped inside.

"Would you like something to drink?" Nio proposed.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

And they both stand there, silent. Awkward…

Then finally, Tokaku broke the uncomfortable silence.

"It can't continue like that."

Nio replied nothing at first, uncertain about what her coworker meant.

"Continue… what?"

"Putting Haru through all of this. Both of us, going on dates without actually dating while we all know she's tormented by her feelings for us. It has to stop. The more we wait, the more hurt Haru will be when she'll have to make a choice."

At first, Nio wanted to protest. She wanted to preserve the illusion, keep going on dates with Haru, pretending that the choice will never happen and they will keep going forever.

But deep down, she knew Tokaku was right. Haru wasn't happy. Haru loved them both and wanted to date them for real, and they were just pushing the inevitable.

"You… you're right. But, it's Haru's choice, not ours. So what are you suggesting? That one of us just step down?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Tokaku replied. "I've been thinking for a while for an alternative. I have one in mind but I kept pushing it away, but the more I think about it, the more it seems like a good solution. A way to all be happy- a way for Haru to not be hurt. And honestly, I'm fine with that."

"... What kind of miracle solution could that be?" Nio asked, doubtful yet also hopeful.

As a rare occurrence, Tokaku allowed herself to smile.

"The only solution fitting for a queen."

* * *

Haru was wondering what both Tokaku and Nio were doing together in her living room. She was just coming back from work and she had been wondering why both of them left earlier.

"Hey… did something happen?" Haru asked.

Both Tokaku and Nio remained silent for a moment, exchanging a brief glance before they sighed.

"Haru, it can't continue like that," Tokaku said.

"Continue… like that?" Haru asked, playing innocent.

"You know what I mean. We all know that you love both of us, you know that we both love you, and forcing you to choose is only hurting you."

"You… you're not forcing me! I have to make a choice, but… I know whatever choice I'll make, one of you will be hurt… and I'll be hurt too."

Even if she enjoyed her dates with both Tokaku and Nio, Haru couldn't ignore the turmoil in her heart. She loved them so much and yet, she could only be with one of them.

"That's the thing. Do you really have to choose?" Tokaku suddenly said.

Haru was taken by surprise. What was Tokaku suggesting?

"What… what do you mean by that?" Haru asked, confused.

"You love both of us, we both love you, and… I guess I tolerate Hashiri. So why fight it? Why can't we all be happy and see our love flourish?"

Slowly, Haru started to understand what Tokaku was insinuating.

"Tokaku… are you saying that… I should date you both?!"

"Yeah, I was shocked when she told me first, but hear her out," Nio said.

"Haru, I want you to be happy, but not at the expense of Hashiri. And I want to be happy too, but I know I won't if you're not happy too. The only solution is for all of us to be happy."

Haru didn't know what to see. She couldn't deny that part of her wished for this outcome. But at the same time, was it wrong to love two people? Was it bad to go out with more than one person?

"Tokaku… are you really sure… you're okay with that?" Haru asked.

"For weeks I had doubts, but I don't have anymore. When love is mutual, why resist it?"

"I still can't believe she said she tolerates me. Talk about progress!" Nio added.

Really, if both Tokaku and Nio were okay with that, then what was stopping her? Yet, even if it was what her heart truly desires, part of her still continued to hesitate.

"I… I don't know," Haru finally said. "I may need some time… to think about this."

"Of course. The choice is yours after all," Tokaku replied.

"But… I wouldn't mind a hug," Haru added.

Tokaku and Nio glanced at each other before they smiled.

"I don't see why we couldn't," Tokaku said.

"Me neither!" Nio exclaimed cheerfully.

Haru felt relief as she tightly hugged the girls she loved, thinking that maybe, it was okay to love more than one person.

* * *

Sunbathing on the beach, Yuri was enjoying a martini and the soft warmth of the sun when she suddenly got a notification on her phone. Curious, she opened it and saw that Nio had updated her status.

"In a relationship with Ichinose Haru," Yuri read after removing her sunglasses. "Good for her."

Then she checked Haru's profile.

"In a relationship with Hashiri Nio and Azuma Tokaku. Huh. Interesting."

She then put away her phone and took a sip of her martini while enjoying the sight of schoolgirls on the beach.

"Two partners huh… I knew you were meant to be a queen, Haru-chan."

She finished up her drink and put back on her sunglasses.

"I'll miss you, my old Nio. May you be happy with your new queen."

* * *

Nio woke up with a jolt. Why did she have a bad feeling all of a sudden? Was someone thinking about her?

"Nio? Is everything alright?"

Haru was laying next to her in bed. Tokaku was still sleeping, on the other side of Haru. Nio smiled when she saw her girlfriend.

"Everything is fine now," Nio replied softly.

Haru smiled back and, the two lovers shared a tender morning kiss.

* * *

**Unexpected polyamorous ending! I wish we see that more whenever we're stuck with a love triangle.**

**Anyway, this fic was originally a gift to my gf (now ex-gf) so this is the reason why finishing this fic was hard for me, but I really don't like leaving stuff unfinished, especially since there was only one chapter left. So I hope you liked it and seeya next time!**


End file.
